battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Party On
This my first fanfiction. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Vazase, the god of rain, and Airi, the goddess of nature. I hope you enjoy it! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 08:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) It was a Sunday morning in Disco's club, Party Central. A few people were drinking at the bar. Disco poured a drink and took a sip. Vazase and Airi were sitting opposite from him. "Not much happening, is there?" said Vazase. "No" said Disco. "But you should see the club on a Saturday night". "I have" said Vazase. Suddenly a loud snoring noise filled the room. Vazase turned to see Airi slumped down on the bar, asleep and snoring loudly. "Airi, wake up!" said Vazase. Suddenly the doors swung open with a loud crash. A figure was standing in the doorway, dressed in black and holding a cane. "Who's in charge here?" boomed the figure. Disco stepped forward. "That would be me." he said. "Who are you?" "You can call me 'The Judge'." said the figure. "I am here to find the best disco in the god world. And you're going to help me." " Are we really?" said Vazase. "And how are we going to help you, exactly?" "You're going to dance." said the Judge. "'Dance?" said Airi. "You want us to dance?" "Yes." replied the judge. "I am looking for the best Disco. That's gods who can dance." "Oh, that's easy." said Vazase. "Disco will win." The Judge smiled. "Oh really?" he sneered. "Well you better hope he doesn't. The loser will be beaten with a cane. Enter, beater". A small figure entered the club. It was dressed in a shirt and was holding a small cane. "Who shall I beat?" said the beater, in a sneering tone. "No one." said Disco. "Beacause we're all going to win." Over the next few hours Disco, Vazase and Airi all tried to win. And I say tried - it didn't go very well. Vazase tried to do a cartwheel and managed to fling himself out of the window. Airi was doing well until she slipped and went down the stairs. It was all down to Disco. Disco didn't trip or fly, and actually did very well. Until the Judge said - "Lifeless! Limp! No character! No-" "Alright, alright!" said Vazase, who was holding an ice pack to his head. "He gets the picture." The Judge left the room. "What is his problem?" said Airi. "I have no idea." said Disco. The Judge left the trio waiting for almost an hour. When he returned, he had got rid of the cane and taken off his black jacket. "None of you are that good at dancing." said the Judge. "But... you are all great people. I was only doing my job. I didn't mean to be rude. I have seen that you are brilliant people. You all win." "We all win?" said Disco, Vazase and Airi in unison. "Seriously?" "Yes." replied the Judge. "You all win." At this remark, the beater entered the room. "Who may I beat?" he said, turning to the Judge. The Judge smiled. "I tell you what. Give me that cane." The beater handed him the cane. The Judge smiled, then clipped the beater on the head. "Go! Go, beater! You're sacked! Go running." The beater ran to the door. "I will get in shape!" he cried, and left the club. "So, is that it?" inquired Disco. "Yes." replied the Judge. "I am truly sorry. I will quit my job and be a people person." '"'''No problem." said Airi. "Now you better find your beater." "Yes." said the Judge. With that he left the club. "Good people, aye?" said Vazase. "I like that." "Well, you're the nicest." said Airi. "No, you are." laughed Vazase. They both started laughing. Disco stared at them. It reminded him of someone he used to know. No one knows who. Disco left, leaving Vazase and Airi alone. ''Thanks for all the help and support I got while writing this fanfic. Keep your eyes peeled for the new Epic Saga, which will be arriving soon. Dyno out.' Category:Fanfic by Dynovan Category:Fanfictions